The Green Grove
by LittleGlassMockingbird
Summary: Matthew Crawley didn't know what he was getting into upon his arrival at Downton. However, learning their ways seemed rather mundane after meeting Eilis Ravenwood. Everywhere she went her black cat followed, but that wasn't the most peculiar thing about her, it was her lilac colored eyes that bewildered him. [Matthew x OC] (Warnings: mild violence; paranormal themes; sensuality).
1. Lilac Eyes

**A/N** : Welcome to my story. This is my first attempt at writing anything longer than the little one-shots I do on tumblr. It may start off a little bumpy, but I think I'll get better as I go. Multi-chapter fics are way out of my comfort zone but I want to learn. Advice is always welcomed.

I have probably watched Downton a thousand times (especially seasons 1-3). Matthew is my absolute favorite character and I've been thinking up alternative stories in my head from the very beginning. I love Mary and Matthew but I honestly felt that their relationship was too predictable and I hoped for a twist: Like Matthew would fall in love with someone they did not expect and Mary would come back from America with her cowboy to shake thing up like Robert suggested. I also love the supernatural, so this story delves into magic a lot. Enjoy!

My original character's name is Eilis, pronounced AYE-LISH.

* * *

 **I**

 _Lilac Eyes_

It was mid-morning when Eilis finally stirred awake. The sun was beaming through her open window, the curtains fluttering against the gentle breeze. She blinked, her eyes attempting to adjust to the light but as soon as her gaze caught sight of dust particles floating in the stream of light, her eyes automatically went shut.

"Eilis, Eilis, Elis!" screeched a little voice, She heard small footsteps pattering across the wood floor. The steps grew louder and came to a stop just as they reached her bed, "Get up!" the child shouted, her hands shook her shoulders. Eilis opened her eyes again, snatching a pillow from her side and flopping it right on top of her head. Hands grasped the pillow and pried it from her face, "Elis, please!" The child persisted.

Eilis sighed, turning over onto her back and finally opening her eyes, allowing them to eventually adjust to the sunlight. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at her little sister, "Alright, Carissa, you win," She smiled, running her fingers through her hair and grabbing her shawl from the chair beside her bed. She slipped from her covers and wrapped the material around her nightgown.

"We have new neighbors," Carissa said gleefully, bouncing on her toes as she followed Eilis across the room, "They arrived earlier. If you didn't stay up all night, you could have seen them."

"Oh?" Eilis queried just as her maid sauntered in. She was the same height as Eilis, except with a smaller, ganglier frame. Eilis was slim but a bit fuller in curves.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Her maid, Ruth said as she swept over to Eilis' wardrobe and began to skim through her clothes.

"Yes, Mrs. Crawley and her son. Relatives to Lord Grantham," Carissa told her as she dug around Eilis' vanity.

"They live in Downton Village then?"

"Yes," Carissa replied, her hands moving to adjust the blue ribbon in her hair.

"Then they're not really our neighbors," Eilis said with a chuckle, "And what were you doing in Downton Village this morning?"

"The village shop of course and it's close enough. You know what I meant, Eilis." Carissa complained. Their house sat on the edge of the village, between the railway station and the rest of the village. Some people considered their house to be a part of the village because the station was a part of it, but their house sat right on the border, near a green grove where Eilis spent a lot of her time.

Eilis stood next to Ruth, contemplating her wardrobe for the day and settled on a dark green frock with plum trim and a matching coat. After she freshened up and dressed, she moved to her vanity and allowed Ruth to make quick work of her long brown hair. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, not sure if she liked what she saw. Eilis was considered to be the mysterious beauty within the village, but she always felt her ethereal appearance was frightening, which made her unapproachable. Her thoughts drifted to their neighbors, wondering what they would be like. She knew Lord Grantham had dreadful news about his cousin. The titanic was a tragedy of course, but Eilis didn't find it as astonishing as most in the village.

"I'd prefer if you didn't play with my things, Carissa," Eilis scolded her gently before grabbing her hat and placing it upon her head.

Carissa ignored her sister's words and followed her out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" Eilis asked as she made her way downstairs, slipping her leather gloves on as she did so.

"You put on your hat and gloves, and you never do that unless you're leaving. Can I come?" Carissa skipped behind her sister, her brown curls bouncing around her shoulders.

Eilis chuckled, looking upon her sister with amusement, "If it pleases you, then yes you may come along. I'm just going out for a walk, nothing too exciting."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not particularly, I'll just eat an apple on my way out." She strolled into the kitchen, plucking an apple from the pantry and earning an amused gaze from their cook. Eilis gave her a wink before headed out, taking a large bite of her apple as she did so. Carissa walked along side her, rattling on about whatever nonsense interested her and Eilis only half listened as she mulled over her own affairs. A large black cat followed behind them, his vivid green eyes scanned the area, looking more sentient than other animals. They made their way into Downton Village, walking casually past the church and shops.

"I agree the whole thing is a complete joke," came a woman's voice and Eilis looked up to see Lady Mary upon her horse. However, she could not see whom she was speaking to. She watched as Mary's horse plodded off. Once Mary was out of site a young man was left standing there, looking off at the retreating form of Lady Mary Crawley with a look of regret writ across his face. His gaze shifted from the road to Eilis who was standing there with raised brows. That must have been the new neighbor her sister spoke of. She lowered the apple and ambled across the road and over to where the young man was standing.

"Hello?" he said, glancing down at her, his gaze meeting her violet eyes that glimmered like amethyst against the sun. He thought it was a trick of light because it was it was impossible to have purple eyes, yet her eyes were as purple as the lilacs in the garden.

She proffered her hand to him, and he reached out to encase her smaller hand in his, "My name is Eilis Ravenwood, my family lives in a home just on the outskirts of the village."

"Matthew Crawley," He responded as he gave the woman a once over. Judging by her and the child's clothes they were probably upper middle class like he and his mother. He took notice to the cat sitting next to her feet with its tail swaying from side to side and regarding him with a look that almost appeared judgmental. Matthew felt unsettled in the cat's presence and his eyes drifted to the child standing next to Eilis. She too had brown hair, except her eyes were a deeper shade of purple. She appeared about eleven or twelve and was smirking at him as if she knew all his secrets.

"This is my sister, Carissa," Eilis introduced and Matthew took the young girl's hand and smiled.

"You're very cute," Carissa told him with a wide grin, dimples forming across her cheeks.

The girl was outspoken, throwing Matthew off for a fleeting moment. However, he recovered from the shock and grinned back, "You are too." He said, appeasing her. She giggled, her dress swished around as she swayed from side to side.

Eilis glanced down at her smitten little sister and looked up to meet Matthew's gaze once again, "We should be going, but it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Crawley." Eilis told him before taking her sister's hand and leading her away. Carissa turned as she was toted away by her sister and waved at him, "Bye! I hope we see you again soon!" She said.

"You will, I'm certain," Matthew said as he took a few steps back to turn back toward the house. His eyes drifted down to the cat, and a chill ran down his spine. That cat was still sitting there, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He's never seen such behavior in a cat before. The cat then shook its fur and stood on all fours before following after its owner.

The incident was soon forgotten as he entered his home to prepare for his evening at Downton.

* * *

"Matthew met our neighbors earlier, they live just outside of the village, An Eilis Ravenwood and her younger sister," Isobel said at the dinner table, hoping to have some enlightenment regarding the peculiar girl Matthew spoke of.

"Oh, the Ravenwoods," Edith began, a small smile on her face, "Eilis Ravenwood and her family aren't originally from here. She's my age I believe."

"No, they moved from Norway when Eilis was a baby. Her family usually keeps to themselves." Cora added.

"We invited them for supper a few times, but they've rejected every time. Their father was a squire of some sort in Norway. I'm not entirely sure of their history, but they are generous and help out a lot in the village despite their mysterious circumstances." Robert began, "I've met their father several times, he seems to be a kind man."

"I don't know," Violet began, "The man and his wife haven't aged a bit since their arrival." She said with an accusatory tone.

"Granny's right. There was a rumor once that they were vampires." Mary said.

Matthew raised a brow, a chuckle emerging from his throat, "Vampires? That's a little far fetched don't you think?"

"You saw her," Mary said, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, "Her eyes are purple, it's strange."

"I did notice that," Matthew admitted from behind his glass of wine, "And her cat was giving me the strangest looks."

"Her cat?" Isobel asked, tilting her head, "you didn't mention a cat."

"Yes, it was a black cat, quite large with green eyes. He kept a very vigilant eye on me, and I found it odd. Almost as if he was sizing me up."

"That's rather silly. You speak as if the cat was a person." Said Mary before taking a small bite of her food and chewing silently as she awaited Matthew's response.

"That's just the thing," Matthew looked at Mary, "His behavior was oddly human." Mary kept her gaze on him a moment longer, the gears turning in her brain as she mulled over his words.

The subject was soon changed and they all began conversing about hunting again, something Matthew had little to no experience with. His mind drifted as he thought about Eilis Ravenwood and her peculiarities. She was a strikingly beautiful girl with her lilac eyes. Matthew hadn't seen such a rare person before. His gaze shifted to Lady Mary, she too was a beautiful girl despite the fact that she seemed to loathe him.


	2. Goddess of the Moon

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter! Please let me know your thoughts or if anyone has any questions! I'm trying to leave Eilis in an air of mystery for right now, but more will be revealed later. The first few chapters will be shorter and less detailed for this reason.

* * *

 **II**

 _Goddess of the Moon_

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Eilis scolded Carissa as the little girl carelessly released the arrow, sending it soaring over the stone fence surrounding their house. Eilis' eyes widened as the arrow disappeared beyond her vision. She heard a gasp and loud clatter from beyond the wall.

"Stay here," she ordered her younger sister as she took off running around the house and through the gate. She hurdled over the flowers and flew into the road. She saw a familiar man lying on the ground, his bike next to him, "Mr. Crawley, are you okay?" she asked as she ran to his side. She knelt beside him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, "Did it hit you? Do I need to get you to the hospital?" Her hands roved over him, trying to find any indication of injury. There was no sign of blood and he didn't seem to be in any pain.

Matthew had just got off the train from Ripon and was headed back into the village. He noticed he always passed a peculiar home on his way back into the village and never realized it was Eilis' house.

"Did what hit me?" he asked her, his cheeks burning as her hands touched him all over. His eyes flickered up to meet hers as he attempted to pull himself up. Eilis held onto his elbow, guiding him as he stood. He dusted his trousers off to look at her, "What are you talking about?" He asked recognizing her appearance for the first time since she approached him. Her long hair was braided and fell over her shoulder, auburn hues pulling through from the sunlight. She wore a loose white-buttoned blouse tucked into high-waist black trousers, which were tucked into boots. Her dark plum colored coat was similar to a riding coat and was left open. From the neck to her waist she was dressed rather normal; however, the rest of her was unconventional.

"The arrow," she glanced down at his bike, looking at the arrow sticking from his tire, "Oh, that was so close," she said, kneeling down to yank the arrow from his bike to present it to him.

Matthew took the arrow from her hand and stared at it with wide eyes, "Well, that was a rather close one," he huffed, his eyes shifting to her fence, "Where you shooting a bow?" He queried with an amused smile on his face.

"No, Carissa was, I was teaching her," she shrugged, "attempting to at least."

A smirk formed across his face, "Are you sure it was her, or are you trying to cover up for your bad aim?" He asked with mirth in his eyes.

Eilis took note to his sly grin and planted her hands on her hips, "I'm a perfect shot, thank you very much," she retorted, her eyes glaring at him playfully.

Matthew's brows rose as he regarded her with an amused smile, "Well, I suppose I'll have to witness this perfect shot for myself."

"Very well, follow me." She said, turning on her heel to lead him to their yard. He lifted his bike, rolling it behind her as he followed her. He propped it against the wall before entering the gate behind her. They rounded the corner to see Carissa standing there holding the bow to her chest with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, her lower lip trembling, "Did I kill someone?" Her small hands shook as she squeezed the bow tightly and took a few timid steps toward them. Matthew felt for the child as her bright eyes raked over his form, making sure he was unharmed.

Eilis snorted, "No, you didn't kill anyone. Just knocked Mr. Crawley off his bike. Or perhaps he already fell off his bike because he doesn't know how to ride it and coincidently, the arrow happened to hit it?" She threw him a side-glance, an impish grin spreading across her lips.

Matthew knew she was teasing him with her insult and just let it go with an airy chuckle, "Show me your skills then," he gestured toward the target, "You speak as if you are an excellent marksman like William Tell."

"I'd prefer a comparison to Artemis the Huntress," she told him, taking the bow from her sister and slinging the quiver of arrows over her back.

"Are you comparing yourself to a goddess?" He asked her, watching as she armed herself. It was an odd thing to see indeed. A woman with a set of arrows strapped to her back, and a bow in hand as if she was a fearsome warrior. His eyes drifted to her trousers, the tightness of them alarming. He could see every curve of her hips and thighs, something a man shouldn't see until he was married.

"We'll just have to see," she ignored his gesture toward the target and looked to her sister, "Carissa, go to the kitchens and retrieve an apple,"

"An apple?" Matthew asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yes, so you can hold it up on your head while I shoot it," she flashed him a wicked grin, her lilac eyes glimmering in mischief. She watched as Matthew's eyes widened and he let out an uneasy chuckle.

"I don't think-" He began.

"Okay!" Carissa agreed, cutting him off as she turned quickly to run inside the house. Matthew's gaze followed the young girl as she skipped inside. His head whipped around to look at Eilis who was looking at him like the cat that ate the canary.

"You know I'm teasing you, Mr. Crawley." She assured him, looking over him fondly. He studied her, his heart beginning to thump fast in his chest and he swallowed nervously under her avid gaze. A moment later Carissa came running out of the house, holding an apple up in the air as she scurried across the yard. Matthew's gaze was torn from Eilis upon her arrival, and he couldn't say he was disappointed. The woman unsettled and excited him simultaneously, and he hated the feeling it left in the pit of his chest.

Matthew watched as Carissa placed the apple on a tree stump before running to stand safely behind her sister. He heard a purring sound and turned to see the black cat sitting upon the fence, staring at him once again. He caught yet another chill under the cat's intense scrutiny, "I don't think your cat particularly likes me." He said.

Eilis readied her bow; her feet planted apart and pulled an arrow from her quiver. She rested the arrow against the bow before lifting it up and drawing the string back to her mouth, "That's an odd thing to say," she told him, before throwing her cat a side-glance and glaring at him. The cat let out a loud meow, before stooping low and jumping from the fence. It pattered across the grass and disappeared around the corner. Eilis huffed as her cat left and blew a few strands of stray-away hairs from her face.

Matthew ignored the cat, feeling silly for saying anything at all. His attention was drawn back to Eilis as she aimed for the apple on the log. He watched with curiosity, looking between her and the apple. She was concentrating with a fire in her eyes as her lips blew from inhaling and exhaling. She released the arrow, and it soared across the yard and hit the apple directly in the middle. He his bright blue eyes widened as the apple exploded into pieces.

She smirked, her shoulders squaring proudly as she turned to regard him with a triumphed smirk, "And you were saying?" She narrowed here yes at him.

"My apologies, I suppose you are to be compared to Artemis, and rightfully so." A movement caught his attention, and his gaze shifted to the window. A woman stood in the window with long dark hair cascading down her shoulders. She appeared older than Eilis, but she was still young in appearance. Her gaze landed upon him, and she regarded him with a solemn expression. She turned from the window, closing the curtain as she did so.

"My mother." Eilis began in a soft voice, forcing his gaze on her again. Matthew didn't say anything; he just gave a small smile in return. Her mother seemed a bit young to have a daughter Eilis' age, and then he remembered what the Dowager said about Eilis' parents and their lack of aging. He thought she was exaggerating, but there was something abnormal about her appearance.

"So, how are you getting on at Downton?" Eilis queried to divert the conversation elsewhere. She glanced him and then the target she began reshooting her bow, this time casually hitting the target, not needing to prove anything to him.

"Alright, I suppose," he answered. The truth was it was a bit frustrating. He hated the fact that he had to have a valet. It was absurd having another man dress him when he could clearly do it himself. The worst part was he couldn't help but feel like he was expected to marry their eldest daughter Mary. Matthew was drawn to Mary, that was true, but she seemed to despise him. Despite his interest in her, he couldn't help but feel more of a pull toward Eilis Ravenwood. The girl intrigued him, and he found himself nervous and excited every time he saw her.

"Are you going to marry one of the daughters?" Carissa asked, "Do you like them?" she pressed on.

Eilis threw her sister a scolding glare before addressing Matthew, "You don't have to answer that, Mr. Crawley, I'm sorry for my sisters—" she eyed her sister again, "rudeness."

"I was only asking a question!" Carissa defended, crossing her arms in a pout.

Eilis knew there wasn't really any harm in her sister's curiosity. She too wanted to know what he thought of them. But she was too polite to ask such a question, or perhaps a little too afraid to hear what he had to say.

"It's quite alright, besides, I don't know if they like me very much, especially Lady Mary. Then again I don't blame her. I'm a complete stranger to her, and for some reason, I get to inherit everything she's ever known."

"Yes, well I think I'd be mad about that too." Eilis agreed as she released another arrow, sending it flying straight into the bull's eye, "Luckily everything my father has he owns and he doesn't have to answer to anyone. After he dies, I'll inherit whether they like it or not." She smiled at him, lowering her bow and turning to face him, "But you shouldn't be too hard on yourself, it'll get better just you wait and see, Mr. Crawley."

Matthew's heart grew warm when she turned to give him that smile. He returned the gesture, watching as her lilac eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed. Brown strands of hair fell in her face, complementing her short wispy bangs. "Please, call me Matthew." He insisted.

"Alright then, Matthew."

He liked the way his name sounded coming from her lips. He couldn't help but want to know more about her. She was fascinating, but there was part of him that was left anxious in her presence. Something in his gut told him that there was more to her than met the eye, Eilis Ravenwood had a secret, and he wanted more than anything to discover it.


	3. The Veiled Bloodline

**A/N:** Remember, the first few chapters will be shorter and more vague. But as the story progresses it will become more detailed and the chapters will then become longer. Also, remember to leave a review and give me your thoughts. Having feedback is not only fuel for my writing, but helps me develop better as a writer.

To my reviewers:

 **YveMarieFan,** Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day! And I agree, I wanted to write a Matthew/OC, where the OC had no relations to the Crawleys. Thank you again for your kind words.

 **Guest,** Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And regarding your comment about Eilis possibly being a witch, you'll just have to wait and see! ;)

* * *

 **III**

 _The Veiled Bloodline_

The evening came, and the sun was sitting low in the sky. Eilis stood outside her house waiting for Matthew to stop for a visit on his way home from work. She waited anxiously, her gloved hands twisting together. It became a routine now for Matthew to stop after his job and visit Eilis before he returned to Dowton Village. Some evenings he stayed for an hour, while others he only stayed a few minutes because he was expected to dine at the Abbey. She took a deep breath as her insides shook. She was growing fond of Matthew, and the very notion frightened her. She knew it could never work between them, not that there was anything between them to begin with. Her heart was racing at the sound of tires against the gravel in the distance.

"Eilis, what are you doing?" Came a soft voice from behind her. She turned to see her mother standing there, a shawl wrapped around her dress and her hair pinned up loosely with wavy strands falling to frame her face.

Eilis worried her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head, "I'm just waiting for—" she paused unsure on how to respond because she knew the truth would only earn a disappointed look from her mother.

"You're waiting for Mr. Crawley, aren't you?" Her mother sighed, stepping beside her daughter and looking out onto the road. "Be careful, my love." Her mother said, reaching down to squeeze Eilis' hand gently. "The last thing you want to do is fall in love with him."

Eilis could hear her mother's words, but she still couldn't help but want to spend every evening with Matthew Crawley. She saw him then as he rounded the corner and lifted his hat from his head. The action caused a wide grin to spread across her face, and her cheeks burn as her body tingled with anticipation.

Her mother turned from her spot next to Eilis and walked back inside the house, not acknowledging the man that approached their home. Eilis didn't pay any mind to her mother's retreating form and instead stepped out onto the road to greet Matthew, "Hey there," she said, her tone more casual than usual. She grabbed his bike just as he stepped off and wheeled it over to prop it against the fence, "Ready?" She asked him.

He smiled down at Eilis and gave her a firm nod, "Of course, lead the way." He said and gestured with his hand. The two of them headed for the small grove behind their house. The walk there was quiet but not awkward at all. They enjoyed each other's company, feeling comfortable in the silence. The black cat followed behind them as usual, something Matthew grew accustomed to. He no longer felt uneasy around the cat, possibly because the cat no longer watched him like a hawk. A part of him thought he was perhaps just imagining it before but then again how can anyone fabricate something so out of the ordinary.

Once they entered the grove Eilis moved to sit down next to the largest tree she could find, and Matthew sat down next to her. The cat usually lurked around, but this time he flopped into her lap, resting his head on her arm and closed his eyes. Matthew tentatively moved his hand toward the cat's head, not sure if he was allowed to pet him or not, "What—what's his name, I don't think you ever said?" He asked, his gaze flickering up to meet Eilis'.

Eilis reached out to wrap her hand around Matthew's and moved it forward to place it on the cat's fur to let him know it was okay, "Aesop," She told him, leaving her hand on his a moment longer than she should have. She took note to the red forming around his cheeks and let out a small sigh as his lips parted in awe. She wanted to heed her mother's words, but Matthew Crawley made it hard for her to resist. There was something special about him, and she was drawn to him more than she was to any other man.

She watched the confliction in his eyes as his fingers moved through the cat's fur. He was no longer looking at the cat but instead, his gaze rested on her face.

"Aesop, Like Aesop's Fables?" He queried, feeling the cat vibrate against his hand as it nuzzled its head farther into Matthew's hand.

Eilis' lips spread into a smile and her eyes lit up, "Yes, you've read them?"

"Yes, but not all of them," he admitted.

"I have the collection, perhaps you can borrow it if you'd like?" she offered.

He smiled, moving his hand from the purring cat, "Yes, if you don't mind." His blue eyes danced in her direction, his heart speeding up yet again. Every time Matthew made eye contact with Eilis he could feel his pulse resonate throughout his body, and his stomach would flip. He felt like a young schoolboy, having a crush for the first time.

"Of course not," she assured him, "Nothing would please me more than to let you borrow it," Eilis said as she reached up, her fingers lightly brushing a strand of loose hair from his face. Matthew's body reacted to the touch, the hairs on his arms stood as goose bumps formed. His brow rose in question as she quickly drew her hand away from his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Eilis," he assured her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I know it's probably a habit, I've seen you do it with your sister." He said, having observed every move Eilis made, even the small moments of affection she showed her younger sister.

"I'm naturally affectionate," she chuckled, "I can't help it." She knew it was more than that with Matthew. With her sister she was merely tidying her up, while with Matthew she wanted to touch him, to feel his soft hair and skin beneath her fingertips.

He let out a small sigh, a certain fondness for Eilis Ravenwood creeping into his heart, a fondness that matched the look in his eyes. He leaned back against the tree trunk, watching the reflection of setting sun in her eyes, a halo of orange and purple formed around her and their surroundings. He blinked out of his daydream, pulling his pocket watch from his jacket to check the time.

"You're leaving?" She queried, her gaze following his hand to his pocket watch.

"I don't want to, but I must. I need to change. Mother and I have been invited to dine at the Abbey, and I'm already running late."

"Oh…well, I'll walk back with you." She watched as he stood from his spot and extended his hands to her. She slipped her hands in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He kept ahold of her hands, and their eyes remained locked, Eilis' look of confliction mirroring into his.

"I'll retrieve the book for you before you go, if that's okay?" She offered and both of them finally broke their eye contact, and he let her hands fall from his grasp.

"Thank you," he said as they both turned to walk from the grove and back into the village. Aesop followed them, his green eyes watching them curiously as they strolled casually back to her house. They seemed so natural together and so comfortable. He couldn't help but feel anxious about the entire thing. Eilis had a right to friends, yet a handsome mortal one like Matthew Crawley was a dangerous friend to keep. Eilis was in her twenties and reaching her prime. It was the perfect time for her to fall in love and marry, but just as the aristocracy had rules about whom they would marry, her family did as well. He knew it was his job to protect Eilis, yet he didn't think he was capable of protecting her from a broken heart.

Once they arrived at her house, she slipped inside to retrieve the book. She came out a moment later, holding the leather bound collection in her arms and handed it to Matthew. He was standing beside his bike with one hand on the handlebar, while his other reached out to take the book from her

"Thank you, I'll have it back to you soon." He said as his thumb brushed over the embossed words.

"Keep it as long as you like," she gestured with her hands, "in fact, you can just keep it."

His eyes blinked in surprise, and he shook his head dismissively, "No, of course I can't keep it. Won't you miss it?"

She chuckled and waved him off, "No, of course not. I'm sure we have another one just like it lying around somewhere inside." She nodded towards her house, "I want you to have it. Consider it a gift." She placed her hand on the top of his arm and leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly, "Meet me tomorrow in the grove? We can discuss what you've read so far."

Matthew's eyes lit up at the invitation, and he gave her an almost vigorous nod, "Of course, I'll see you then." He tipped his hat to her before mounting his bike and heading home.

Eilis watched him leave, and once he disappeared around the corner, she turned to walk back inside.

"Your mother is concerned," she came nose to nose with her father. He was peering down at her over a pair of thin spectacles. His hair was darker than hers and slicked back with the same piercing violet eyes. He didn't have a look of disappointment on his face, yet there was something in his expression that left Eilis feeling like she should be ashamed of herself.

"I know she is, but I think I can handle one mortal man," she said snidely, not wanting to have an argument with her family, yet sometimes they could be overbearing.

"I'm sure you can handle him just fine, Eilis, that is not my concern. It's your heart that I'm worried about."

"My heart is perfectly fine, thanks." Eilis snapped back as she brushed past her father. She nearly ran into the sweeping broom as the object dusted across the floor without a single person guiding it. She often wondered if having a maid and a cook was simply to keep up the appearances.

She let out an exasperated sigh when she caught her father following her from the corner of her eye. She swiftly padded upstairs, hearing his light footsteps behind her.

"It's not just your heart," he continued on, "You've missed so many lessons these past few weeks because of him. You know how I feel about that."

"Honestly, Papa I have so much time for lessons. Aren't we immortal? Can't I learn something next century?" she drawled, knowing she was just being stubborn. Eilis loved her lessons, learning was one of her favorite things but challenging her parents for the sake of challenging them was something she did when they tried to control her personal life. Eilis barely had any friends because of her family secrets, and she was growing tired of living in the shadows like some freak.

"Why must you always fight me?" He asked, trying to keep up with his daughter's fast pace.

"I'm tired of spending every waking day with Carissa. I love her but I need interaction with other adults my own age before I lose my mind." She slipped off her coat and gloves and folded them over her arm.

"Speaking of your sister, she looks up to you and I don't want you letting her down."

She came to a halt before turning on her heel and whipping around to face her father. He stopped abruptly and looked down at her. She had a fire in her eyes, and he knew she wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Let her down? What about you and mama? You've let ME down," she said, her face growing hot as her blood began to boil, "Would it be so terrible for us to actually interact with the village? Yes, you're generous with your donations and hired help but what about actually accepting Lord Grantham's invitation for once? Why must we always live in the shadows?"

"You know why, Eilis." He said, his eyes softening as he looked upon his eldest daughter. He knew this life hurt her, and he wanted more than anything to give her the world, but it was out of his power.

"Very well," she said, through gritted teeth and then her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm ready for my lessons," she lamented softly, her words hallow as she turned back around and towards the study.

Her father watched her retreating form with heaviness in his chest. His sighed, his eyes appearing tired before exchanging an agreed look with Aesop. He then joined Eilis in his study.

* * *

Isobel looked up from what she was doing just as the sound of the front door opening and closing diverted her attention. Matthew walked into the room, gazing down at his mother with the book tucked under his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mother," He apologized, watching as her eyes raked over him, giving him a once over.

"You're rather late coming home again, in fact, this has been a bit of routine the past few weeks?" She was making an observation yet she said it as a question. She wanted to know what he was doing after work, and she wouldn't let it pass until he told her.

"You remember my mention of Miss Ravenwood correct?" he began, searching his mother's eyes for any sign of realization, "I've been spending time with her after work." He was honest with his mother, not wanting to keep anything from her. She looked up at him, her eyebrows flying up and her gears began to turn as questions sprouted at the tip of her tongue. She held in her comments and instead asked him a basic question, hoping it would shed some light on the situation.

"Will we be seeing a lot of Miss Ravenwood?" His mother asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Perhaps." was all he said before turning to leave the room, "I'm going to get ready for tonight," he called out to her as he made his way upstairs.

Isobel let out a sigh before standing from her chair to do exactly the same. She knew Lord and Lady Grantham had hoped Matthew would marry one of their daughters, specifically their eldest Mary, but Isobel was ready to stand up for Matthew if his heart was set on a different bride. He did insist he would choose his own wife, and she felt that was his right to do so. She had just hoped this Eilis Ravenwood would not break her son's heart.


End file.
